1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and particularly to an earphone which can reduce the noise produced by lead wires.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a traditional earphone 400 comprises a diaphragm 410, a voice coil 420 for driving the diaphragm 410, a magnet 430 wrapped by the voice coil 420 for producing a magnetic flux in the vicinity of the voice coil 420, and a basket 450. The diaphragm 410, the voice coil 420 and the magnet 430 are arranged in the basket 450. A leading wire 421 of the voice coil 420 is glued on the back of the diaphragm 410, for avoiding the leading wire 421 affecting the diaphragm 410 while the diaphragm 410 is working.
After the traditional earphone 400 works over a long time, the leading wire 421 may be apart from the diaphragm 410 and hit the diaphragm 410, and cause the diaphragm 410 to make noise. This way of the leading wire 421 being glued to the diaphragm 410 increases the associated process of the traditional earphone 400.